Fallen Angel 2
by jedlee07
Summary: This is an alternate version of my fic Fallen Angel. based on the same song. i used to be surrenderedtochrist in case you were wondering.


**A while ago I wrote _Fallen Angel_ after listening to Josh Turner's song _Angels Fall Sometimes._ Recently I had the idea to do an alternative fic about the same song. So here it is. My penname used to be surrenderedtochrist but is now jedlee07, just to let you know...now on with the show.  
**

* * *

The lights were dim in the big room as slow music played. Couples stood on the dance floor, most barely moving at all to the music. People sat (or slept) at tables around the room. Many of those not involved in the dancing were watching once couple in particular. This couple stood in the middle of the dance floor, swaying back and forth to the soft music. 

The man held the woman in his arms gently but protectively. His head rested on the top of hers and his eyes were closed. He led them in a small circle in the middle of the dance floor, not really moving in any direction, but shuffling back and forth. The woman had her arms wrapped around the man's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. Her face was turned into his neck, and although it wasn't visible to anyone, her eyes were closed as well and her mouth had a slight contented smile on it, a smile that matched her dancing partner's.

The man was wearing a suit and tie. Its dark color contrasted well with his silver-white hair. Lines were deeply etched in his face, lines that spoke of a hard life and great suffering. The woman was wearing a simple, yet somehow elegant cotton dress. Not extremely fancy, but not too casual either. It's dark color also highlighted her silver hair. Gold rings sparkled from their hands, in the dim light of the room. Lines covered her face as well, indicating a life similar to the man's. These were lines that came from old age and suffering, lines that would never go away.

The dancing couple may, to some observers, have appeared to be older than they actually were. The wrinkles and other signs of old age were more pronounced in this couple's appearance. Had their eyes been open, however, the truth would have been seen. The man's rich chocolate brown eyes showed the torments he had lived through, the horrible things he had seen. But when they looked at the woman, especially in her sapphire blue eyes, the brown eyes lit up and danced. These eyes had many a time appeared empty. No emotion raced behind those orbs. After meeting the woman however, there was always life behind them. The lines in their faces had become a little shallower as well.

The lyrics of a new song came out, soft and slowly. While many of the dancers left the floor to rest, the couple in the center remained exactly as they were. Their pace picked up just slightly for this song, but otherwise they stayed in the same motion they had been.

_My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes_

_She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around  
The love that she give to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes_

_She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life  
She's been my inspiration with her by my side  
I'm not afraid to dream high_

_  
The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes_

The man picked his head up as the song ended. He looked down at the woman with such a look of love and tenderness that some watching turned away, not wanting to invade on a private moment. The woman lifted her head up and looked into the man's eyes, returning the emotions bit for bit. The man bent his head down gently and kissed the woman softly, lovingly, tenderly. He pulled back and looked at her once more. Emotions made tears build up in the old warrior's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, "my angel."

"I love you too," the woman whispered in return. "With all I am. Forever and ever."

The man smiled as he put his forehead to the woman's. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered.

The cleanup had begun around them, for it was almost time to leave. As their daughter and one of their sons helped their spouses throw trash away and gather up sleeping children, their other two sons took down the large banner that hung over the head table.

_**Happy Anniversary 30th Anniversary,**_

_**Jack and Sam.**_

_**Our loving Father, Mother, Grandparents and Friends.**_

* * *

I know the number might be off there at the end, but I tried to portray the fact that they've been together for a long time. You know, grown old together and that nice deal. I know it was a bit lame and I got kind of carried away at the beginning, but I hope I got the point across. Yeah, it's a little corny too. But that's just me... 


End file.
